A solar panel, as is known in the art, is a device for collecting solar energy and converting solar energy into electrical energy. FIG. 1 shows a photovoltaic junction box known in the prior art used on a solar panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the known photovoltaic junction box has a housing 100′, four contacts 200′ provided in the housing 100′, and three diodes 300′. Each diode 300′ is mounted on two adjacent contacts 200′.
As shown in FIG. 1, each diode 300′ has a pair of separated anode pins 310′, 310′ and a cathode pin 320′. The pair of separated anode pins 310′, 310′ of each diode 300′ are soldered on one of the two adjacent contacts 200′, and the cathode pin 320′ of each diode 300′ is soldered on the other of the two adjacent contacts 200′. Each of the anode pins 310′ has a soldering end portion 311′ adapted to be soldered on the contact 200′.
The area of the soldering surfaces of the soldering end portions 311′, 311′ is relatively small, thereby forming a weak soldering holding force between the anode pins 310′, 310′ of the diode 300′ and the contact 200′. During the actual use, the anode pins 310′, 310′ of the diode 300′ are also prone to damage, thereby further reducing the soldering stability of the anode pins 310′, 310′. Additionally, since the area of the soldering surfaces of the soldering end portions 311′, 311′ of the pair of anode pins 310′, 310′ of each diode 300′ is relatively small, the current-carrying capacity of the pair of anode pins 310′, 310′ is reduced.